U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,097 shows an aircraft loader which has front and rear deck platforms supported on scissor type beams or supports. As stated in that patent the airline industry has many types of aircraft designs and sizes and each aircraft's design may require a slightly different loading height for its cargo door. As the loading height of airplanes increase, it is necessary to increase the height to which the elevated platforms are raised. Such lifting mechanisms include hydraulic pistons with levers or with chain devices.